1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a process for producing a nonwoven cellulose acetate laminate cured with a phenolic resin, which laminate possesses excellent mechanical properties, heat-insulating properties, and thermal resistance.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In recent years nonwoven cellulose acetate laminates have been used as sound-absorbing and heat-insulating materials which possess excellent sound-absorbing characteristics and heat-insulating properties, and which are well-balanced in mechanical performance and processability. There are, however, some difficulties in the process for manufacturing such laminates. For example, a heat-pressing step is necessary in the production process. Thus it is difficult to produce the laminates efficiently in a short time.